Kiritsugu's Orphanage
by iNFAMOUS X
Summary: There are countless people in the world in need of a hero. To those who have cried out for help a thousand times, yet received only silence, stand tall, gather your strength, and just once more let your voice ring out. For a thousand and one.. Help is on the way. MultiAnimeXover


Kiritsugu's Orphanage

* * *

A/N: This is a drabble fic. I have some ideas that I don't feel like fully fleshing out so I'm jotting down the scenario in small snippet chapters. It's not mean to be epic or plot filed, but hopefully someone takes some of the premises and writes a more well thought out narrative.

The basic premise is that Kiritsugu goes around adding more member to his family fromvarious Xovers. It's not one particular Xover so I'mma just stick this in the fate section

Edit: Ok, so apparently I can't do snippet lol.. I fleshed this out more than I originally intended to but meh. At least now it makes a bit more sense.

One thing to keep in mind is that many of these stories don't line up chronologically. For the sake of narrative I am overlooking this. Black Lagoon which features an adult Revy is set in the early to mid 90's. I am fully aware of this, but as I said before it's a drabble fic so just keep this mind.

Summary: There are countless people in the world in need of a hero. To those who have cried out for help a thousand times, yet received only silence, stand tall, gather your strength, and just once more let your voice ring out. For a thousand and one.. Help is on the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime or intellectual properties that are portrayed or mentioned in this nonprofit fic with the exception of the various OC's that will come into play.

Type Moon is owned by Kinoko Nasu

Font Key:

"normal speech"

' _Thought's, and flashbacks'_

" **Techniques: and moments of impact"**

Chapter1: Just another little china girl

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So please, if you're up there.. if anyone's listening I beg you.. please help me.. I don't know how much longer I can take this.. Umm.. Amen."

Rebbeca Lee slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She carefully rose from her knees and shuffled her bare feet on the cold wooden floor to get some blood flowing back into her legs. She winced as the sound of thrashing a room over and a stream of curses rang out from her father and the woman he'd brought over earlier in the night.

She heard a door slam and the sound of a bottle smashing into it shortly thereafter. The small brunette quickly moved to hide under her bed and no sooner had she crawled under and into the darkness did her clearly drunk father slam open her door and look around with narrowed yes.

"Where the hell did you stash the money you little shit."

He rifled through a small desk drawer before pulling out a small envelope of her savings. Counting the meager amount he snorted in disgust.

"I thought I told you to get your ass out there and find a job. If you're gonna be leaching off me you damn well better earn yer keep!"

He began rampaging through her modest room throwing a small laundry basket to the side and tearing off her rickety closet door. Rebecca clinched her eyes shut and silently prayed that her father would leave without finding her.

However, despite her most fervent wishes the small bed was pushed aside and the enraged man grabbed a handful of her hair causing her to open her eyes and cry out in pain.

He hoisted her up and started yelling in her face. The stench of alcohol on his breath was so strong it overpowered her senses. So repulsed by the sensory overload was she that the small girl failed to comprehend his slurred words.

Her lack of acknowledgement only served to further infuriate him and he threw her against the wall. Before she could get up he placed his sock clad foot on her head and forced her to kneel.

"You don't have anything to say huh? You think you're better than me is that it? Listen up you little slut. You're a ghetto rat. Just like everyone else in this shit hole. You're nothing. You've always been nothing and you're always gonna be nothing! You might as well get used to it."

He took his foot off her head and kicked her over.

He narrowed his eyes and reached into his waistband to pull out a pistol.

Upon seeing it the small girl's eyes widened and she scrambled back until her back hit the wall.

Her father leaned forwards. "I'm talking to you bitch. Your slut mother thought she was all that too. But she aint here no more is she.."

He stooped over and pressed the barrel into her cheek. "They never did find what happened to her. You wanna know a secret about that? "

He leaned in closer with a deranged look on his face. And then abruptly turned and shot out her window. The reverberating boom caused her to jump and her ears started ringing.

He laughed at her reaction and started to rant in mandarin before turning and waving the gun towards the kitchen area.

"I need a beer." He muttered from a room over and disappeared from sight.

Rebecca slowly sat up and struggled to hold back her tears. She didn't dare cross her father's sight but she had to get out of here. Eyeing the broken window and the small metal scaffolding along the wall she slipped on her worn sneakers and made her decision.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't really understand it Maiya. It was perfectly fine just an hour ago. I checked the weather reports just before arriving."

Kiritsugu Emiya ran his hands through his raven mop of hair with annoyance. "Yeah, it looks like the flight has been delayed for at least until tomorrow. It just doesn't make any sense. How does a hurricane just pop up in the middle of the flight path from literally nowhere. It's like some higher power is telling me to stay here for some reason. Like there's something else I'm meant to do.."

A few moments went by and then the man grunted. "No, I'm not saying that. Besides, I already completed the assignment."

He sighed and shook his head. "No unfortunately it was another dead end on that front. However, the drugs are still doing a reasonable job of keeping the symptoms at bay."

He nodded and then his expression darkened. "I can't do that. You know that. I have to try at least once more. Who knows what that crazy old man is filling her head with."

He shifted the phone on his ear and noted several people beginning to move around him as they moved to their respective flights or waiting areas.

"It's starting to get a little crowded here. I'll contact you again tomorrow before I leave. Hopefully this will be resolved by then."

He listened for a few more moment and then he gave a small weary smile. "I know. I'll talk to you then. Good night."

With that Kiritsugu folded his mobile phone and placed it in his black trench coat pockets. He reached down and gripped his black duffle bag and continued forwards out of the terminal.

As he exited the airport he looked up and watched ass black clouds swarmed around in an ominous circle above the New York skyline.

With a wry grin he lifted his hand to hail a cab, but then thought better of it and decided to save the money and walk back to his hotel.

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rebecca Lee was wandering aimlessly through the cold china town night. She was shivering and the small droplets of rain only foreshadowed the torrential downpour that was soon to come.

Despite this she knew that out here she was actually safer than at home with her lunatic of a father. At least on the streets she had her freedom.

She made her way through a litter filled alleyway and just as she stepped out the sky fell. The small droplets increased by the dozen before finally slamming down with enough force to flatten her hair around her head.

She frowned and looked around for something to take shelter under and she ironically noticed a small awning on top of a graffiti covered wall depicting an artist rendition of the biblical last supper.

She moved to huddle underneath it and was just about to slide down against the wall when two bright white lights suddenly lit up the wall and she was forced to avert her eyes.  
"Well, well look what we got here. If it aint a little mini chink. Little late for you to be walking around the streets aint it?"

The girl turned with her forearm up to see two men getting out of a car with their headlights blasting into the wall she was standing next to.

One of the men turned to the other and motioned back to her. "You really shouldn't be out scurrying around this late at night. Don't you know bad things could happen to ya."

Rebecca stepped back and pressed herself to the wall.

The man continued reaching behind him for a night stick. "Hey, this works out great. We were just talking about getting some Chinese for take out, looks like we got ourselves a little appetizer right here."

The man's partner just chuckled. "You are one sick fuck."

His friend simply laughed and moved towards the frightened Asian girl.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kitritsugu frowned as the rain and wind slammed into him in sheets of water as he moved through the street looking for lodging. He'd guessed correctly and made it back just in time to his hotel but to his annoyance he found that the massive amount of delayed flights had the hotel filled to capacity.

As soon as he exited the lobby the sky fell and he took out the now soggy cigarette that he'd just lit and tossed it behind him and moved down the street doing his best to ignore the rain in his eyes.

He once more regretted not packing an extra umbrella but after checking the weather and seeing no real need he'd opted to save the space for more practical gear.

As he moved he suddenly felt a pang of pain in his heart. Stopping and placing a hand on his chest he coughed a bit and an inky black substance dribbled from his lips. "Shit, looks like the effectiveness is fading quicker. The curse must be gaining a resistance to the drugs."

The man grunted and wiped his mouth with a soaked sleeve. He then stood up to continue moving but to his surprise he could just barely make out the silhouette of a large building through the rain.

In the multiverse of possibility he often chose to ignore this and continue on in his search for a hotel. But in this time, and this place he made a different choice.

Moving towards it he noted it was a church and he decided to test the doors to see if he could use it for a temporary haven until the rain ebbed.

To his surprise the doors were unlocked and he pushed them open and walked inside.

The small entry room lead to another set of doors that were held open by a small plastic doorstop leading into a massive chapel lined with pews on either side.

Kiritsugu walked into the dark chamber illuminated by rows of candles on either side and he looked around noting that the room appeared to be empty. Sliding into a pew near the back he opened his duffel and pulled out a small bottle. Upon opening it however, he was dismayed to see that the contents were nearly out.

"I must have messed up the dosage.. this isn't even enough to get me to tomorrow."

He sighed and took what little remained and swallowed with a small gulp. Unsurprisingly the meager dosage did little to assuage the chest pains or the regurgitation of the inky liquid.

His eyes moved across the small chamber until they stopped on the corpus hanging above the stage at the front.

"You know" he murmured. "I don't really believe in you."

He ran a hand through his black hair. "I've seen so much in this world. I just can't understand how you'd allow something like this to continue. If you do exist you'd have to be the most sadistic and tyrannical monster the world has ever known."

"Still" Kiritsugu continued looking at the statue of the crucified man frozen in agony. "I want to save my daughter. I want a chance to be there for my son. I'm running out of options here so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask one more deity for some mercy."

Kiritsugu bowed his head. "If you are there, could you listen to me for a moment?"

"I'd really like to stick around for a while more. Not for me.. but for my family. I want.. to make up for the mistakes I've made."

As the man prayed tears began to leak from his eyes. "I-I.. just want a chance to make this right."

He squeezed his eyes shut and clasped his hands as hard as he could but his prayers were interrupted by a rumble from his chest and he coughed up more of the inky blackness getting some of it on the back of the pew in front of him.

After regaining his composure. He smiled wryly. "Ah, right.. who am I kidding. I really must be desperate to try something like this."

"Or perhaps that's your answer." Kiritsugu continued shaking his head. "Nope, sorry all out of mercy tonight, try again during normal business hours eh."

"Hmm." a voice next to him called out causing The Magus Killer to whip around and see a priest sitting next to him reading from a red hymnal with a smile. "You know, that's not God you're praying to. That's just a statue made of marble. A nice work of craftsmanship to be sure, but still you won't find any answers speaking to that."

Kiristsugu raised an eyebrow. "I thought you all used those things to focus your prayers on."

The man shook his head,. "My son, this is a house of worship and praise. You don't need to go to a specific venue to have your prayers heard. As he tells us 'Come to me all who are burdened and heavy ladened, I will give you rest'."

Kiritsugu shook his head and leaned back in the pew. "Forgive me, but I'm not much of a man of faith. I'm pretty burdened, but I haven't found much rest lately."

The priest considered this for a moment. "Tell me, when you asked for your burden to be lifted, did you believe that it could be?"

Kiritsugu chuckled. "Truthfully, not really like I said I can't do much with faith I'm more of a man of action."

"And yet here you are." The priest replied.

"So I am." Kiritsugu acknowledged.

"Do you know why you've come here?" The priest questioned?

Kiritsugu pushed off the pew and reached down for his duffle bag. "Wasting my time." "Even if your god did exist, there's no salvation for someone like me. I'm far beyond that."

"You wouldn't be the first to think that. But like those before you. You would be wrong. Salvation is always only one step away. It's everyone person's choice to except or reject it."

"Of course true Salvation is a state for the soul, when it comes to the things of this world choices must be made. If evil is to be stopped it must be done so by the choices of those willing to oppose it."

"Nice fortune cookie." The former assassin replied blandly.

"My son." As Kiritsugu moved to leave the room the priest's words called out and stopped him for a moment.

"Often times, salvation comes when we least expect it and from those we least expect it from. You may yet discover that what you perceive as a curse is in fact the very hope that someone else has been seeking all along."

Kiritsugu blinked a few times as he processed the words but the priest merely waved to him and returned to his seat.

The black haired man shook his head and moved to exit the church when the next few words caused him to stop and turn around.

"Go in peace my son. she awaits you"

"What." Kiritsugu responded sharply and he quickly rushed back into the chapel only to find the room strangely empty.

The soft flicker of the adjacent candles was the only sound in the silent room.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes as he carefully examined the room for traces of magic but found none. "Was that an executor of some kind?" he murmured.

Finally, after considering the manner a bit more he decided to return to his previous quest for lodging.

He slung the black bag over his shoulder and moved out the door and into the slowly fading rain.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have the right to remain silent, less I pistol whip you and start knocking those little chicklets you call teeth out."

The small girl was slammed onto the front of what turned out to be a Police Patrol cruiser. "You better start sucking and if you bite me, I'm gonna knock every one of your little chompers out and make you swallow em. Oh and speaking of swallowing.."

The sadistic man began to unbuckle his pants while his partner held down the still struggling girl. Her bruised malnourished form was splayed against the hood of the car and she continued to cry out for help from anyone that would listen.

"Please, No!" she rasped out. Her voice had long since gone hoarse from screaming, but she still clung to the only means of defense she had left. "Please, someone anyone, I don't want this please!"

The man holding her bounced her head off the hood painfully and growled. "Hey, shut up and stop making a scene. You keep this up and we'll haul you to jail. Not juvi, real jail. You know what those animals'd due to a pretty little thing like you in jail?"

Rebecca shook her head emphatically and sobbed. "No no, please stop. Help please, oh God please help me I'll do anything please don't let this happen!"

"God? You smoking something. God don't have no time for little shits like you. How many of you do you think there are in the world?"

He suddenly noticed the graffiti mural and laughed. "Oh hey, look at that. He's looking right at us and he brought his boys with him. Hey, we're gonna have some fun with this little street rat over her capiche?

He waited a bit mockingly holding his hand to his ear. "Eh, what's that? No problem huh?"

"Well guess you're outta luck kid, he doesn't seem to mind"

The man then roughly grabbed her hair and tried to lift her up to face his partner but the girl refused to lift her head and face her attackers instead closing her eyes and shaking her head against the hood.

The first man now with his pants around his ankles rolled his eyes. "Hey, yknow what, if she doesn't want to suck it then we'll just move on to the main course. After all we gotta get back to work. To serve and protect and all that." He chuckled cruelly at the ironic statement.

The man advanced on her with a dark gaze. "Hey chink, yknow my buddy got his dick blown off along with his legs in Vietnam, when I last spoke to him do you know what he told me?"

He gripped the waistband of her dirty and torn jeans. "He made me promise that whenever the chance arose I'd stick it to every little slant eyes I came across. Even the dudes."

"So ya see, this is just me honoring the wishes of a fellow Vet. You don't begrudge me that right? So let's just relax and let me tear that ass up."

Rebecca felt her pants being torn down and she squeezed her eyes closed. "Please, if anyone's there please don't let this happen. I'll do whatever you want. I'll be whatever you want, just please.."

The man's grubby hands reached to pull down her panties.

"Save me!" she screamed.

"I see." A cold voice remarked from the side.

The two police officers whipped around with the one nearest the girl pushing off her. They both went to draw their pistols but the man standing in the shadows merely raised his hand and fired a shot at the first man who'd been acting as lookout.

Strangely his head didn't explode. His expression seemed to freeze as the bullet slowed to an almost imperceptible crawl upon piercing his eye.

"The time it takes a bullet to enter a skull and destroy the brain is near instantaneous. The pain receptors can't keep up with it. The victim is dead before they feel much of anything, That's too good for someone like you're friend. He's going to feel every millimeter of penetration as the round slowly drills into his eye then into the brain. Oh and his sense of pain and his awareness have also been slowed to a crawl. From his perspective I imagine several years of agony are in store before he finally finds the release of death."

The Policeman who'd been about to rape the small girl was frozen in place. He could see and hear but every other sense had been frozen in time. He could only watch as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"And you know what?" He lit it and let it hang limply from his lips.

The Magus Killer leveled the man a glare so frigid it actually dropped his body temperature. "That is absolutely nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

He calmly walked over to the frightened girl who couldn't take her eyes off the spectacle in front of her. He removed his slightly damp coat and wrapped it around her and helped her to her feet.

"Go over there and stand against the wall and don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

"W-what are you going to do?" she asked meekly.

The man turned away and reached into his duffel bag. "Trust me, You don't want to know."

The look in the man's eyes caused the small Asian girl to look away and she moved to follow his instructions. She dared not look at the scene behind her but she could hear the voice of the man who'd just moment ago been about to violate her.

"What the hell did you do to me you freak, I'm a cop you idiot. I don't know who you think you are but I aint scared of you. I aint scared of nothing!"

"Is that so?" the girl's savior responded. "Well that's convenient. I'm not interested in you fearing me. Before we start I thought I'd let you know. I have a message from God."

'W-what the fuck?" the frozen policeman responded.

Rebeca couldn't hear the man in black's response, but she definitely heard the screams.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Here, have some water. It'll take the edge off the shock." Emiya Kiritsugu handed the small girl a canteen of slightly stale water from his bag. He looked up at the night sky now visible as the through the dissipating rain clouds.

The girl looked up at the man as he lightly exhaled from his cigarette. The two of them had relocated to a bench in a small park.

"Um, excuse me sir.. thank you for saving me back there."

The man shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I couldn't make it here sooner."

The girl looked down for a moment and her fingers lightly tapped against the metal canteen. "The streets were empty.. there was no one around at all.. how did you find me? Are.."

She paused and Kiritsugu let her gather her thought before she continued. "You said you had a message from God.. are you an angel or something?"

The man chuckled and lost his cigarette in the process. "An angel? That's the first time I've ever been accused of being something like that. Nah truth be told I'm actually somewhat of a heretic."

"Really?" the girl responded tilting her head. "So then, God didn't send you to help me?"

Kiritsugu opened his mouth to respond but then shut it in contemplation. His mind returned to the words of the priest just as he'd been about to leave. "You know.. I'm not sure. I think.. He just might have."

The girl looked down and sighed. "I've been praying. Like every night for.. I don't know. Someone to save me. something to get me out of this hell hole.,my dad to drop dead of a heart attack, for this messed up stuff to stop happening to me!"

Kiritsugu nodded. "I'm sorry. Is there something going on with your dad?"

Rebecca looked off to the side. "I think he killed my mom. He's probably going to kill me soon too. I.. I don't know what to do."

The man looked down at the skinny, dirty, Asian girl and saw someone in need of saving. Someone that he had the power to help.. No need to sacrifice ten to save a hundred. Just this one single life he could change.

Like that night years ago he didn't hesitate a moment.

"My name is Emiya Kiritsugu. You might not believe this but I'm a magician. I'll ask you this once even though you don't know me, would you like to come with me? I can take you away from all of this if you wish."

Rebecca looked up at the black haired man who was offering her his hand. Her eyes began to water and without any hesitation she nodded. "Yes, Yes!, YES! YES! Thank you!" All of a sudden she felt a sense of fullness that she never knew she was missing.

She rushed to the man and hugged his waist with all her strength. She finally broken down sobbing and the man looked down at her and lightly patted her on the back.

Eventually she calmed down and released him take a few steps back. She took a deep breath and put on her best smile offering her hand out to him. "I'm Rebecca Lee. It's nice to meet you Mr. Emiya, I don't really know much Japanese, but I'll do my best to learn."

The man reached down to pick up his bag. "Well, there'll be plenty of time for that. Also, the last name isn't all that important. After tonight you'll be an Emiya. By the way we use our last name first."

She smiled and nodded happily.

Kiritsugu then motioned to the cityline. "Now then, let's go ahead and head back to your house. We'll need to clear some things up before we head out."

Rebecca's smile dropped at this. "Umm, do we have to? I really don't want to ever step foot in there again.."

Kiritsugu smirked at her. "Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Are you gonna kill my dad?" she inquired.

The Magus Killer merely took another cigarette out and lit it. "Not tonight."

With that the two left to return for the final time to the hell hole that was Rebecca's home.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon reaching the door Kiritsugu calmly walked up the steps and knocked.

After a short moment the opened and a small slightly overweight Asian man stepped out. "Where the hell do you think you've been, I outta kick you out for the night and let you sleep on the street you ungrateful little whore!"

"And who the hell are you!" The man turned to face Kiritsugu who calmly looked into his eyes and activated a slight hypnosis. "I'm Detective Tanaka, Mr. Lee I believe we have some things we need to discuss on behalf of my benefactor."

"Oh, right." replied the irate man suddenly becoming more placid.

Kiritsugu turned to his young companion who watched the exchange with awe. "Rebecca go ahead and gather anything of value you have in your room and then meet me back out here. We leave in five minutes."

The girl nodded and moved to do as she was told and Kiritsugu led the hypnotized man into the living room where he entered into a quiet bargain.

Five minutes later Rebecca took one last look around the room that she had grown up in. She took in the dirty and tainted architecture and with a soft exhale she released all of the tension and bad emotion that had built up over the years.

Just as she was about to leave her father came into the room and took her by the shoulder. "Well, you finally came through for me girl. This Emiya guy is looking to buy you for a premium price. I've already signed the preliminary 'Adoption papers', so you're to grab your shit and get out. I'll say this much. You weren't much of a plus, but at least in the end you end up being worth something."

He led her by the shoulders out to meet Kiritsugu by the front door.

"As we've agreed, it's five thousand now and five thousand upon receiving the signed and notarized papers. It should be coming in the mail in the next few days."

Mr Lee merely grunted. "Yeah yeah, just tell your Emiya guy no takebacks, I'm not refunding shit if you decide the brat aint worth it."

Kiritsugu nodded wearily. "Well then, I suppose that concludes our business. Have a good night Mr. Lee. Rebecca, let's go. We need to catch a plane."

As the door closed Rebecca noted that her genetic father never even gave a second glance to her as he greedily flipped through a stack of bills.

The door closed with a resounding thunk and Rebecca Lee faded from memory.

Descending the steps next to her new father Emiya Rebecca pulled on his coat to get his attention. "Umm, did you really pay him five thousand bucks for me?"

The magus chuckled in amusement. "Of course not, it's counterfeit. The paperwork will be legit though and as soon as he signs it the enchantment on the fake money will lift and he'll be left with not only useless paper but contraband as well."

As the two made their way back down to the airport Rebecca giggled. "It couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hisau Maiya was used to the antics of Kiritsugu Emiya. He was spontaneous and his motives were often deep and complex. She thought she was prepared for anything. Perhaps he would return with a missing arm, maybe he would be barely able to walk having been withered down by the Curse of the Grail, perhaps he would even return as a Dead Apostle.

All of these things had flitted through her mind as she waited for him at the Fyuuki City Airport.

What she was not prepared for, was the sight of Kiritsugu walking alongside a clearly malnourished Asian girl. Chinese if her guess was correct.

Maiya sighed and palmed her face. "It seems you've picked up yet another stray Kiritsugu."

"Now Maiya, I can explain." The black haired man rubbed his neck sheepishly.

The small girl looked between the two and she stepped forwards and gave a bow just as Kiritsugu had explained was customary for Japanese culture. "Excuse me, um I'm Rebecca, you must be Hisau Maiya-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Japanese woman raised an eyebrow. "Uhuh, well one more probably won't hurt."

She nodded and took Kiritsugu's bag from him and the three of them walked out to the car. The dirve back to the Emiya residence was largely filled by the inquiries of Rebecca, and by the time they reached the Estate Maiya had to admit the girl was starting to grow on her slightly.

She might actually have to consider training her. After all while speaking Rebecca expressed an unusually high interest in firearms and she got the strange image of the brown haired Chinese girl dual wielding two pistols and slaughtering several armed men by the dozens.

Once they exited the front door opened revealing a young red haired boy wearing an apron.

"Oh you're back already old man? Well come on in lunch is just about r- oh, who's this?"

Kiritsugu cleared his throat. "Ahem, well Shirou this is your new sister Rebecca."

"You got me a sister in New York? You know I was only kidding about getting me a souvenir right?"

"Hmm," he looked the shy brunette up and down. "Rebbakka, reb-uhk.. Mm that's really hard to pronounce old man.. she needs a nickname.. how about Rebby?"

Rebecca blinked a few times not fully understanding the boy's Japanese but hearing a version of her name. "Um Revy?"

The boy shook his head trying to pronounce the B but it ended up coming out to her as a V.

Kiritsugu looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think Revy works. It suits her."

"Revy?" the brunette girl tested the name a few times on her tongue and then smiled.

"I like it. My name is Emiya Revy. It's nice for you to meet me Shirou-Neesan".

Shirou closed his eyes and sighed, carefully choosing his words with the limited English he knew. "It's Onii-san Revy, Onee-san is for girls."

"And that's the wrong word placement." Kiritsugu added. "It's alright we'll have to get you up to speed before school starts though. I don't want you to have to deal with a language barrier as well."

"School?" Revy frowned. "Eeew, I haven't been to school in forever."

"Don't worry Revy." Shirou said with a bright smile. "School's really fun. I'll show you the ropes!"

The banter was interrupted by the growling rumble of Maiya's stomach. The normally impeccable woman blushed slightly. "Ah, let's go ahead and take everything in and get unpacked. Shirou's got lunch ready and it would be a waste not to eat it."

Revy closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer of thanks. She hung back a bit as the small group made their way in and took in the traditional architecture. She could feel the difference in the air around her.

This was the start of her new life.

Revy smiled brightly and with a deep breath she entered her new home.

"Tadaima."

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That should tide over some of the Black Lagoon story fans sort of.

Wow, that got darker than I really liked, but the subject matter is pretty dark. If I envision how that scenario played out it probably would have been that bad or worse. Not all the chapters of this fic are going to be nearly that bad. The next one is a Sekirei Xover chap.

I'm still working on my FATE/HS DXD xover, but fanfics are a secondary concern atm so it's slow going.

Please let me know what you guys think

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
